Feeling lucky to be with you
by rebeccag239
Summary: One shot set between Extraordinary Merry Christmas and Yes/No. Will and Emma spend a winters day together being their usual cute selves.


I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

This is just a small one shot that Krystin (Rockgal) wanted me to write. Its set in season three and it's just after Christmas so Will and Emma have just spent their first Christmas together. Hope you like it and to everyone else an happy 2012 as its New year's eve after all, have a good one and I have a feeling that 2012 is gonna be amazing for wemma!

Feeling lucky to be with you

(Snow fell around the grounds of Will`s apartment building as the week between Christmas and New Year started to start. But for Will this didn't matter to him as he was currently fast asleep, snoozing with his girlfriend of just over seven months Emma Pillsbury. He sighed as he rolled over and sniffed her hair as she also slept thinking how lucky he was. Compared to this time last year all he had was an empty beer bottle and wistful thoughts but now was different he had the love of his life back. Suddenly his thoughts were broken by a small moan and Emma waking up rubbing her eyes and smoothing down her yellow nightgown)

"M-Morning" she said sleepily as Will leaned over and gave her a kiss, his nightshirt rubbing against her bare skin

"Morning sweetie" Will replied with a small smile "Did you sleep well?" he glanced at her and Emma nodded

"I did" she replied as she climbed out of bed and glanced through the window, Will fake pouting as he wanted her to stay in bed and cuddle with him some more "Snow" she replied scrunching up her nose "Well at least we aren't in school" she added as an afterthought as she climbed back into bed with Will and leaned against his shoulder stroking his shoulder with her hand

"You don't like snow?" Will replied disappointed. When he was younger he used to love snow days. His mother and father used to bring out cups of hot chocolate then his father used to engage him in snowball fights until it grew dark. Terri never really used to bother saying the snow was too cold for her skin and it could mess with her insides. However Emma looked down at the duvet and shook her head

"The messiness of it yes I don't like but the main part of it was I used to see the neighbourhood kids all playing together and they never used to include me. Mom tried to, especially at the country club, but they all thought I was weird and then left me alone" Emma looked down trying hard not to cry as Will gazed at her his heart breaking for her. Suddenly he got an idea and stood up

"W-Where are you going I thought we were cuddling" Emma replied worrying she had done the wrong thing. Will grinned, kissing the top of her head

"This is way better than cuddling" he replied "Get dressed then meet me downstairs. I`m going to show you how fun a snow day can be" he did a fist pump as he headed into the bathroom leaving Emma slightly confused but also very excited. She did love it when Will planned surprises and this looked as if could be the same. She gave a small smile as she snuggled down under the duvet waiting for Will to come out of the bathroom so that she could have her shower while Will planned his `surprise` she gave a small smile to herself.

(Emma bustled around the bedroom as she placed the necklace that Will had got for her from Zales on her neck. She had opted for a winter outfit of tights, a light green skirt, a dark green cardigan and the necklace. Humming slightly to herself she headed out of the bedroom and found a tray of 2 cups of steaming hot cocoa on the breakfast bar. She then gave a faint giggle as Will came out from the front door, covered in snow)

"I'll promise not to get too much snow on the carpet" he shouted from the hallway as he dusted the snow off. He slipped his snow shoes off and headed into the kitchen "Oh this is your first surprise my mom's favourite cocoa recipe. I also put soya milk in yours but I wanted to warm you up before we headed outside" he grinned goofily at her. Emma shook her head slightly sometimes he was worse than some of the kids she taught but she took a sip of the cocoa and it filled her stomach. The sugar and the chocolate were heavenly and she gave a grin towards Will who was looking nervous

"You like" he replied as Emma nodded placing the cocoa back on the tray and striding towards Will and engulfing him in a hug

"I love it" she whispered "Like I love you" she murmured giving him a peck on the cheek as he was still covered in snow. Will grinned as he removed his snow jacket and walked across to get his own cup of cocoa

"So what is next?" Emma said curiously as she sipped at the cocoa. Will raised an eyebrow

"The next surprise is outside. But we have some special guests to help with that. And I think you can guess who" he gave a grin and Emma shook her head

"No I I can't wait to find out" she replied grinning. "Just let me get my snow boots first" Emma replied looking in the cupboard that used to be Will and Terri's Christmas closet but had been christened their winter wardrobe. She pulled out a pair of green boots and slipped them on, Will watching her from the breakfast bar as she also slipped on a pair of gloves, a scarf and a woolly hat. She then crossed back over to Will and linked arms with him after he had put his snow boots and his jacket back on

"Lead the way Cinderella" Will gave a grin as Emma opened the front door of the apartment slowly and when she and Will had left she closed it behind her

"Hey Mr Schue" Rachel waved as she and Finn stood outside their apartment dressed in winter clothing

"Are these the special guests?" Emma whispered to Will who nodded

"I called Rachel and Finn over because I wanted their help with something. Is it ready guys?" he glanced at Finn who then glanced at Rachel who nodded

"We had a few teething problems but apart from that it's complete" the petite brunette replied with a grin. Emma glanced at Will confused; again she had no idea what he had planned for her

"It's just down here" Will instructed her as he took her by the hand and lead her to where two snow mounds were stood but next to one another. Emma glanced at Will and then at Finn and Rachel confused

"They are supposed to be you and Mr Schue but I think Finn got your nose a bit wrong so if that's why you don't recognise them blame Finn" Rachel replied with a slight laugh. However Emma was looking at Will and a slight tear was rolling down her eye

"You built a snowperson for me" she whispered "Will" she whispered as she gently kissed him. However it was clear that Rachel and Finn were starting to get a bit uncomfortable their two teachers making out in front of them as Finn cleared his throat and Emma broke the kiss

"Sorry Finn" Will muttered embarrassed stuffing his hands in his pocket

"I mean we better go me and Finn arranged along with Kurt and Blaine to sing to the homeless" Rachel said brightly "I'm glad you liked it" she shouted across to Emma as she and Finn walked across the snowy grass into the distance. Emma then strode across to Will who was trying to fix the nose on Emma`s snowperspn and looked up when she arrived almost guilty

"Just trying to fix" he said but was interrupted by Emma shaking her head

"It's perfect " she whispered as she leant in and started to kiss him again, the snow that was still falling getting lodged in Will's curls but he wasn't bothered about that. They continued to kiss as the snow fell, their snow people surrounding them as the light started to fade between light and dark,

"We better get back inside its getting dark" Will whispered as Emma nodded "Plus it's getting rather chilly too" he murmured as Emma gripped his hand as the pair started to make their way back to their apartment building

"Any more surprises" Emma whispered as Will started to laugh

"You will just have to wait and see" he said mysteriously as Emma glanced up at him curiously but decided not to ask any more questions instead she leant on his shoulder and smiled gently at him

"This has been the best day ever" Emma sighed as they snuggled on the couch watching one of Will`s many movie musicals kissing the top of his head

"I thought the day we got together or the day you decided to move in with me was" Will fake pouted as Emma laughed

"Those were great too. But today has been, how can I say. You have treated me like I haven't been treated before. You accept me for what I am flaws and all and I couldn't be happier"

"I have flaws too if you remember" Will shifted his eyes looking embarrassed as Emma bit her lip

"Yes but those are all in the past now. And anyway its New Year's Eve next week. A fresh start for both of us and also the glee club. We can put this past year behind us" Emma nodded and Will smiled. He forgot sometimes how cute she could be when she wanted to make something right. Especially when she clasped her hands together in excitement

"I love you" Will murmured and Emma`s eyes grew wider. She loved it when Will said that to her "And I always will" he sighed leaning his head against her shoulder and Will knew in that moment that he was ready to propose to Emma. In what way he had no idea but he knew that she was the one he wanted to marry. He glanced at Emma as she leaned against his shoulder sniffling softly and Will smiled placing her on the sofa and placing a soft blanket on to keep her warm. She mumbled softly in her sleep and Will knew that she was dreaming about him. He grinned as he let her sleep and returned with his laptop which he placed on the kitchen table. He typed in the Zales website and started to look at rings, making notes of the rings that he wanted to look at when he returned to school after the Christmas period. He had started to get into his task when he heard a soft Will and turned to see Emma standing at the kitchen wall

"You're awake" he said and Emma nodded

"I`m gonna go to bed now as I'm exhausted and the bed is much more comfier than the sofa" she sighed "But you carry on what you are doing. I'll be fine

"N-No I'm ok I'll just shut down the laptop and I'll be a minute" Will protested as Emma gave him a strange look but then nodded. Will then quickly shut it down and then manage to hide the notes in a drawer that Emma would never go in. Hopefully looking at the rings would be a better idea as there was so many to choose from. But that was for another day as Will headed up the stairs after spending a brilliant day with his girlfriend Emma Pillsbury

And done. Hope you enjoyed it Krystin and it wasn't too cheesy


End file.
